Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modem life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
Many current and developing computing devices provide notifications to users when certain events occur. For example, some wearable computing devices may provide audio or video notifications to a user when a new text message is received, when an incoming phone call is received, when a new email has arrived, and/or when a battery needs to be changed or is low, among others. These notifications, however, may interrupt and/or distract a user whose attention is focused on a particular task.